<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Eyes by OpportunityRover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406994">In Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunityRover/pseuds/OpportunityRover'>OpportunityRover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mostly), Angst, Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Danger, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Feelings, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, It’s Complicated, M/M, POV Anakin Skywalker, Pining, Possessiveness, Sexual Tension, anakin can't make up his Mind, art included, just generally a mess in here, lovers to idiots, obi wan kenobi is confused, obikin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunityRover/pseuds/OpportunityRover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you put a wild, arrogant Skywalker and a cool, stubborn Kenobi together, you get worlds of trouble. The two Jedi had been at odds with each other since padawan days, but an extended mission has proven to win over plenty in the past, and the council are sure that this will be no exception. All that’s needed to promote camaraderie is a little conflict, right? But perhaps both the council and Skywalker and Kenobi bit off more than they could chew, and the beginnings of something stronger than camaraderie seems to be brewing between the two jedi. The question is, what will win out in the end? One impulsive Jedi and his equally headstrong counterpart? Or the rest of the galaxy?</p><p>NOTE: Half the chapters are art of the story! Actual chapter count is just the total divided by two, y’know basic math</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How Many Space Swears Can We Fit in One Chapter? Anakin Investigates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y’all! This is my first fanfic, and I am by no means a writer. Just writing what I want to read when I can’t find it, so let’s see how this goes, hmm? Be patient with me, I don’t have anyone else proofing this so mistakes may be common. But please all constructive criticism is welcome!! Thanks for deciding to give this one a go &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin had always been wild. Since the very first day of his arrival at the temple, he had expressed fear and anger and sadness and strongest of all, attachment. The Jedi masters talked quietly behind his back as a child, remarking on his troublesome behavior and mischievous tendencies. His master had tried his best to tame the golden-haired imp for the majority of his youngest years, resulting in nothing but defiance on Anakin’s part, and a surplus of wrinkles and grey hairs on Master Dooku’s. Attachment. Something so human, so ingrained in Anakin’s blood since the day he had been born, forming close bonds with his mother, the only being he could truly count upon. Anakin had known since day one that love was fleeting, that it could be taken away at any moment, but that did nothing but make him love harder. It started with his mother, then Qui Gon, the Jedi master who had rescued him from the sandy solitude of Tatooine. From Qui Gon, naturally, he formed an attachment to his master, Dooku, who guided him through his formative years. Anakin seemed determined to form attachments to just about everything, even to droids, like R2D2. </p><p>Theoretically he knew that it was highly frowned upon to form but one such attachment, but Anakin had never once in his life been a rule follower. He used his gifts to get around these rules as best he could manage, which led to a surplus of... emotions.</p><p>Attachments led to love, love led to fear, fear to anger blah blah blah. </p><p>He was sure that one day, his lack of control over what he was feeling was going to bite him in the rear end, but he had never expected it to be so soon. And the source of all the turmoil? Why, there could be only one. The emotionally-distant king amongst the Jedi, master of keeping a kriffing beskar-metal level lid on his emotions and being a really big dick about it. Only one person could get Anakin into the fury he was whipped into now, and that was Obi Wan Kenobi himself.</p><p>The two of them had been sharing space for entirely too long, in Anakin’s mind. Sharing living space, training space, eating space, even sharing space on missions. The powers that be always seemed to think Obi Wan was the perfect counterpart to Anakin’s boiling pot of impulsiveness. Cool, suave Obi Wan, who everyone loved, who no one could speak an ill word about. Always oh so humble, wasn’t he? But Anakin has always been able to see through the fellow knight’s facade. Obi Wan was just like the Council, just like everyone else Anakin knew. </p><p>A pretender.</p><p>And today, that pretender had taken it too far. Well, admittedly it hadn’t been Obi Wan directly, but Anakin would have words with him nonetheless. They had been assigned to a mission together once again, no surprise there. Anakin didn’t know how many more mission reports it was going to take to teach the Council that putting Anakin and Obi Wan together to balance each other out was never going to work. If anything, being in the presence of the model Jedi did more to infuriate Anakin than anything a mission could throw at him. Anakin housed a strong dislike towards Obi Wan, and he was sure that the other felt mutually, judging by his actions. Obi Wan made it a point to correct Anakin to no end when practicing together, asked for or not. He could feel that icy blue gaze on him any time they were in the same room, judging him coldly from the sidelines as he worked. His Master, Dooku, had been the first person to receive the brunt of Anakin’s frustrations with the then padawan, back in Anakin’s apprentice days. But now there was no Master Dooku to attempted to slake Anakin’s displeasure, and therefore nothing in between the wild Jedi and Kenobi but the walls of the temple. And during his padawan years, Anakin had gotten exceptionally skilled at scaling said walls to go places he really wasn’t allowed.</p><p>Anakin had excused himself from the council meeting under the guise that he was going to meditate. The look on Yoda’s face confirmed that everyone knew that excuse was nothing but bantha poodoo, but Anakin didn’t stick around to hear their thinly-veiled displeasure. Besides, Anakin hadn’t completely lied. He did plan on finding a meditation place, but only the one where he knew he would find the fair-haired jedi as well. He had some words that he wanted to exchange with him before they were forced to embark on their mission in a few days’ time. </p><p>Anakin could feel a slight smirk light up his dark features when he did eventually find Obi Wan, after a few innocent questions to his former master, Qui Gon. Perhaps the older Jedi had known what Anakin was up to, but regardless had divined the information to Anakin for reasons that were beyond him. Personally, at that exact moment he didn’t care. His main focus at that moment was entirely on Obi Wan, sitting cross-legged in the secluded part of the Temple that he had managed to hide himself in. No doubt he was calming his own mind in preparation for the long weeks ahead with Anakin, in close quarters with the strong-willed padawan. Force save both of them, it was going to be a rough time. This was one of the longest missions that the duo had had the misfortune of receiving together, and Anakin would honestly have been excited had it not been for his assigned babysitter. He was sick of those eyes judging him silently while he trained at the Temple, which was bad enough. But on yet yet another mission? Anakin’s mood darkened again.</p><p>“I can feel you, you know.” The soft, self-assured voice of Kenobi startled Anakin, but he made no outward sign of it. “Your Force signature is hardly weak. I know you feel displeasure with me. Sit down and we can talk.” </p><p>How the other jedi could sound like he had been knighted years before Anakin, when the two were nearly the exact same age, was beyond the golden-haired boy. His emotions stirred yet again, but Anakin was careful to put up walls this time to shield himself from scrutiny. He sent feelers out in the force towards Obi Wan’s mind, not invasive but simply curious. If Obi Wan could read Anakin, well then Anakin wanted to see if he could return the favor. But all he was met with was all he could expect from Kenobi, really. A wide, smooth expanse of nothing but waves of infuriating calm, then only steel walls. </p><p>The bastard.</p><p>“I’m aware, Kenobi. Anakin retorted, careful to mince his words so that they appeared unfriendly and cold, not hotheaded. It was a skill he was working on, and one that Kenobi apparently had mastered. Despite Anakin's aversion to following orders, he found himself taking a seat a few feet away from Obi Wan, assuming the same cross-legged stance that the other held. He inhaled, then exhaled slowly. </p><p>“I assume you know about the mission then?” Anakin swiveled his head towards Obi Wan, a little startled. He had been gathering the words to speak to the other first, and hadn’t expected him to make the first attempts at conversation. If this could even be called conversation, that is.</p><p>“Why else would I be talking with you?” Obi Wan had no response to this but to resume his close-eyed position, something that irked Anakin. He brushed it off easily though, he wasn’t here for chit-chat anyway.</p><p>“I want you to talk to the Council, get you off on another mission. This one calls for more combative skills, and you’re more of an intellectual-minded individual anyway. You’d probably have more fun on a diplomatic mission, not this one.” Plus, he wanted to add. It wouldn’t be a mission with me on it.</p><p>Obi just shook his head, eyes still closed though a frown creased his features. “It’s best not to question the Council, Anakin. Besides, they know what they’re doing. I could use the experience.” </p><p>Anakin’s heart sunk. He had hoped perhaps their mutual distaste for each other would prompt Obi Wan to do something, but as ever he was devoted to following the mandate of the Temple down to the letter. Glowering, Anakin abruptly stood, glaring at Obi Wan still sitting on the floor. </p><p>“Fine. If you won’t do anything, then I will.” Without another word, Anakin stormed away, his dark robes fanning outwards as he marched in the opposite direction determinedly. There was no way he was going to be stuck with that stuffy Jedi for weeks, of that he was sure.</p><p>—<br/>
Later, in the training quarters.<br/>
—</p><p>Force, he was going to be stuck with that stuffy Jedi for weeks.</p><p>Anakin gritted his teeth, attacking the dummy before him with the training substitute for his lightsaber. There was a sheen of perspiration on his exposed skin, though he hadn’t been working long. The rough tunic he wore earlier had been discarded, and now his bare chest heaved in the temple sun. Again and again he lept forward, angling the saber to hit weaker points in the dummy’s anatomy, points where armor would give way easier to the blade of the lightsaber. He had been like this ever since his ‘conversation’ with Master Windu. If trying to talk with someone who treated you like a child could be called a conversation. </p><p>“A mission like this would be good for the both of you. We have no room for hatred in ranks here, as we have taught you. A few weeks on a mission, working together, will help you two to put differences aside.”</p><p>Master Windu could say whatever the hell he wanted to the Jedi, but he knew better. Perhaps it was rash, how he was thinking at that moment. And it was probably true. Ordinarily, it was a bad thing anyway, Anakin thinking. But he had gotten in trouble for both thinking too much and too little, so he didn’t really see the point in trying to please anyone by sticking to one side. Anakin simply existed, masking his emotions as best he could and trying to desperately convince himself that he didn’t feel them, because he wasn’t supposed to feel them in the first place, ignoring their existence until they all but smothered him. He had great coping mechanisms, really.</p><p>At least when he was training, he had time to process them. Alone with his thoughts, but with a weapon in hand, the Jedi life seemed almost tolerable. Anakin began to relax, entering into a sort of rhythm with his footwork. Until...</p><p>“Hello there.”</p><p>Shit. At the sound of that sharp, collected voice, Anakin’s arm jaggedly slashed out into empty space, missing the dummy completely and making him look like a fool. He paused his attacks, inhaling sharply. </p><p>“Kenobi.” Anakin replied flatly, turning his own blue eyes to clash violently with the stormy grey ones of his rival. No, not rival, he wasn’t allowed to have rivals, was he? His... fellow Jedi. </p><p>Anakin was surprised when Kenobi’s face twitched unpleasantly at his cold reception, he could’ve sworn some emotion had flickered momentarily in those eyes. But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone, if it had even been  present in the first place. </p><p>“Want to spar with something other than a dummy? I can assure you my skills greatly outweigh that of your current... enemy.” Obi Wan cast an amused look at the dummy, a wry grin on his face. Anakin couldn’t think of a reason to deny his offer, it unfortunately seemed sincere enough, and practicing with the dummy wasn’t getting him anywhere anyway. </p><p>“I guess you’re slightly more appealing to duel than a set of beat up armor stuffed with hay.” Anakin replied, typical shit-eating grin on his face as his eyes flicked over Kenobi. He was made aware at their different clothing styles, the other simply shedding his outer robes before assuming a fighting stance, igniting his saber, while Anakin had chosen to free himself as much as possible from the confines of his clothing. Somehow, Anakin managed to find annoyance in this factor as well. It wasn’t hard to muster up dislike when Kenobi was involved.</p><p>As Kenobi’s eyes remained trained on him, Anakin mopped up some of the sweat on his face before assuming his own fighting stance, igniting his lightsaber and giving the weapon  a swing, testing his muscles. If anything, Anakin was looking forwards to beating the absolute shab out of Obi Wan. </p><p>The golden-haired Jedi, predictably, charged first.</p><p>Anakin’s fighting style reflected his personality, strong and overbearing, always relentless in his attacks and unwilling to retreat. He wielded the lightsaber with a cocky assurance, the ghost of a smug smile on his face as he led the two in their dance. Obi Wan’s style was as much Obi Wan as Anakin’s was his own, each movement of his feet calculated and assured, lightning quick as his verbal retorts were, and just as stinging when Anakin parried them away, the shock flowing through his arms upon impact. Obi Wan fought with terrifying precision, analyzing patterns in his opponents’ movements that they weren’t even aware of.</p><p>All in all, the two were nearly evenly matched.</p><p>But today it would seem, Anakin’s anger fueled an extra spark of strength in him. As time droned on, he could feel his opponent growing more lax in his analyzation, whipping the other into a more aggressive state as he envisioned himself winning. Finally, finally, Anakin could feel he was close to beating the other down, sweat on both of their bodies now, the sounds of ragged breathing and training lightsabers clashing filling the air, not only with noise but with an electrifying energy, an energy that seemed to pulse forwards from the two opponents. Anakin’s chance came when Kenobi tried parrying a blow from Anakin. Obi Wan spun, bringing has saber up to block the blow he knew was coming, but not realizing that it wasn’t where he had been expecting. While Obi Wan went high, Anakin went low, pushing his saber against Kenobi’s in a blatant display of strength, while simultaneously using his shoulder to slam the other Jedi into the walls of the training gardens.</p><p>Anakin acted quickly then, having pinned the weapon he brought his freehand upwards immediately, grasping Obi’s wrist in a way that made him gasp in pain, dropping his saber. But that left Anakin’s side open, and Kenobi’s other hand came flying through the air towards him, hitting him right below the ribs and sending Anakin’s lightsaber clattering to the ground as well and earning a string of Huttese insults from his mouth. Without thinking, Anakin had pushed the other Jedi to the ground, wrestling with his other wrist while pinning his chest to the earth with a knee. Finally, the duel came to an end, both of them panting heavily as sweat dropped to the ground.</p><p>It was hot, but an extra wave of heat soon hit Anakin when he realized the position he had held himself in. Blood rising to his face, he released Obi Wan’s wrists, removing his knee from the other’s chest and pushing himself back up to retrieve his lightsaber. He found himself unable to meet Kenobi’s gaze, heart pounding from either the fight or the situation, perhaps both. </p><p>Without a single word, Anakin stormed out of the training quarters, Kenobi’s blue gaze following him on the way out. Anakin’s strides seemed more erratic than normal, hair and eyes a blazingly wild mess, reflecting his thoughts.</p><p>It would be a long few weeks, of that Anakin was wholly convinced. </p><p>But he had decided that perhaps... well perhaps it would be interesting as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Art Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy folks! I'm working on the next part, but I thought y'all might enjoy some artwork in the meantime. I don't have too much to do right now due to the COVID-19 outbreak. The art was created by me, so if for some reason you want to use it please don't unless you ask me AND credit me if you do! Thanks for all the reads and kudos for my first chapter, it means so much to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>End scene from chapter 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conversation? On MY Mission? It's More Likely Than You Think!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so if anyone has sources that can tell me more about Ques, hmu. Google is being so unhelpful! Also let me know if you guys want to keep seeing art? It might push back the next chapter a little so I’d appreciate feedback. Once again I apologize for any inaccuracies, and constructive criticism is welcomed! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, you guys are so kind to keep reading!<br/>(Also made a Tumblr so I can post Star Wars art @/Opportunity-Rover. Check it out, and send me some Star Wars fic recs that I can draw!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days had passed all too quickly, and Anakin and Obi Wan stood before their ship. Artoo let out a series of chirps at Anakin’s side, bumping into his leg as if to hurry him along. The droid was eager to be out of the temple, and Anakin couldn’t blame him. On the contrary, the tall Jedi was practically dragging his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to him, Obi Wan inhaled and let out a short sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit dramatic, if you ask me.” Anakin mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Kenobi raised a brow, looking at him with quizzical expectancy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On second thought, maybe that wasn’t the best thing to start something right before a longer mission. Anakin refrained from responding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We better get going then, shall we?” The other Jedi gestured towards the ship while smoothly ignoring Anakin’s lack of response. Anakin had no choice but to get on, much to the delight of Artoo, who beeped happily and shifted from side to side in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a twinkle of amusement in Kenobi’s eyes as he watched Anakin, though no smile appeared on his face. “I’m looking forward to it about as much as you, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin offered a mere grunt as a response. Obi Wan let the conversation drop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been assigned to a mission on Ques, a planet in the outer rim within Hutt Space. It had been discovered that Separatist activity had been monitored on the planet, and Anakin and Obi Wan’s job was to scout the area, report to the temple, and then figure out a plan of eradication. All this they had to do without being discovered by the Hutts, which was, to quote Master Windu, “of </span>
  <em>
    <span>extreme importance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so don’t even think of messing this one up.” Anakin could see nothing could go wrong in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> scenario. Honestly, it was like the Council </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to fail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the missions to assign two dysfunctional Jedi together to, they had chosen this? Perhaps the Council was more flawed than he had thought. Luckily, he had a few brilliant ideas in mind already (though others might not attach the word ‘brilliant’ to what he was thinking, nor call it ‘lucky’ that he was coming up with ideas). They all involved speed, as Anakin wasn’t eager to be sharing this mission with his compatriot for any extended amount of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With both loaded safely on the ship and Artoo settled into his usual space, they navigated off of the pad, launching into hyperspace once they left Coruscant’s atmosphere. They would arrive in a few hours’ time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ques, Orbital position S-8</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> had Anakin been so happy to step off a ship into a strange new world. He had landed the two of them in a wide swath of forested terrain, through a gap in the trees made by a small glade. The land around it was mostly marsh, with swamps farther south that transitioned into glades. About 30 kilometers to the east, Seperatist droid activity had been detected. That was where they were headed, but they had to travel on foot to escape any detection from droids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The climate was hot and humid, and Anakin could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the moisture forming in his lungs with each breath, but by the Force anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> was better than the stuffiness of that ship. The two had exchanged a handful of words throughout the journey, and the silences had grown longer and longer as their time in hyperspace continued, to the point where even Artoo was making comments about it in binary to accomodate for the conversation black hole that was Anakin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi Wan hadn’t enjoyed the experience either, nearly leaping off the ship the second that the hatch opened. He stretched, scanning their surroundings and mulling over the predicament he had gotten himself into. The man cast his gaze over to the broad figure of Anakin, his attentions turned towards his droid, who was expressing immense displeasure as Anakin explained that </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the droid would need to stay in the ship, the planet’s surface was too marshy for him to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artoo let out an antagonistic string of rude-sounding noises, before wheeling back past Anakin towards the ship, rather aggressively bumping into his leg on the way. Obi Wan couldn’t help himself as the ridiculousness of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>droid</span>
  </em>
  <span> expressing displeasure at being told what to do registered, he covered his mouth with a hand and sniggered silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course at that moment Anakin turned back towards him, their eyes locking. Anakin raised a brow at Obi Wan’s expression, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you think getting cussed out by a droid is funny?” He inquired, the cold venom that usually laced his words when he felt like he was being judged notably absent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi Wan’s only response was a choked sort of laughter as he tried to stifle the chuckling that threatened to spill. The icy shield his gaze usually put up had melted, but for how long one couldn’t be sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin ran fingers through his hair, unsure on how to engage with the man when he wasn’t being a rule-following priss. This was enemy territory to him. “Look, if you’d only </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he said I doubt you’d be-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, nothing funny at all about your… insubordinate droid. Must be allergies to this new planet, I seem to have a rather odd cough.” Kenobi interrupted.  Innocence laced his voice, but for the first time since padawan days, Anakin saw something more than a straight-backed Jedi in Kenobi’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, I’m sure. Right then. Ready for a nice long stroll through the forest, Kenobi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi Wan’s posture straightened as he refocused on the task at hand, a curt nod the only response he gave, shouldering a pack with some essentials inside of it. This was no walk they could finish in an afternoon, but neither Anakin nor Obi Wan had any reservations. A planet such as this at least offered nice scenery, Obi Wan appreciated that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin was just glad there wasn’t any sand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Force-blast it all, Anakin wanted to go back to the ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was knee-deep in muck, mud smeared on his face, and sweating heavier than a nerf herder. Thank the stars he had told Artoo to stay on the ship, or else he would be making the trek while levitating the droid through the air. As it was, the packs that both he and Obi Wan were carrying were heavy enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi Wan, the lighter of the two, was having a slightly better time. He sunk a little less into the mud with every step, but the both of them were fading fast, as was the sunlight. They would have to find some dry patch of ground to establish a camp for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin was the one to find it by chance, hooking his foot on a root beneath the mud and falling forwards. The force seemed to be in his favor, because he landed face-first on solid ground, rather than in the mud. Though, Kenobi could admit to himself that he would’ve enjoyed seeing his expression had he done so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them all but collapsed wordlessly on the solid patch of earth, shedding their packs but keeping their armor on. Anakin could feel his eyes fluttering closed, but he sat upright, propping himself against one of the gnarled tree trunks that surrounded them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take the first watch.” He heard himself saying, voice sounding distant. He knew once he fell asleep, he wouldn’t be waking again till morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Kenobi only shook his head, heaving himself to a standing position and piling their packs at the base of another one of the trees. “I think I’d be inclined to disagree with you Anakin. I’ll take the first watch.” His eyes roamed over Anakin’s frame, and he saw the other man suddenly tense up, as if readying himself to fight Kenobi’s words. “You’re in no condition to keep your eyes opened, if there even </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes under that layer of mud on your face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin grinned, his eyes still closed. He desperately wanted to argue with Obi Wan, who was probably thinking of some way to use this to tell the Council how lazy he had been on the mission, but… well it was only first watch, and he would still be pulling his weight when the other man woke him up. The golden-haired Jedi allowed his thoughts to drift on the events of the day, flowing freely. The last thing he remembered picturing before his mind faded to oblivion was his partner’s bright blue eyes, staring at him with a strange intensity. And then only darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later in the night</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin awoke gently to a hand pressed against his mouth, another on his chest. Still stuck in the haze of his dreams, he simply reached his own out to move them, before realizing what was happening. Startled, he strained against the hands, but a vise-like grip kept him steady, until he looked up and caught the eyes of their owner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue, like his dreams.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin blinked the thought away as Obi Wan’s features came into focus, his eyes widened in fear. He released his grip with a gesture that warned Anakin to remain silent. Two fingers pointed towards a copse of trees and two eyes followed them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>B2 droids. A half dozen of them. Anakin’s hand dropped to his lightsaber, but Obi Wan gripped his wrist, preventing him from igniting it. He shook his head, a finger over his lips. Right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Covert</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were in Hutt territory now, two Jedi showing up unannounced, whether to take out Seperatist forces or not, would not be taken to kindly by the Hutts. They had to do this quietly or not at all. A hand on his shoulder pulled his attention away from the droids, Obi Wan gesturing upwards at one of the trees. Anakin nodded, and the shorter man offered him a leg up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clanking of the droids grew closer, adding another layer of urgency to Anakin’s climbing. He turned to help Obi Wan, when he noticed the man wasn’t there. Frantically, Anakin’s gaze swept over the clearing, looking for the bearded man. He was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>picking up the backpacks</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anakin had forgotten to hide his pack! The now weighed down jedi inched his way back to the tree, clutching the packs close to his chest. Anakin followed him with baited breath, heart pounding in his chest. He swung lower in the tree, offering his mechanical hand down to the other. Panic rose like bile in his throat but he fought to keep himself under control, itching to ignite his lightsaber. The droids were approaching too fast,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too fast, and the thought of Obi Wan getting shot in the back because of his own stupidity did nothing to lower his panic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other jedi gripped his hand, and with strength that seemed inhuman, Anakin swung him and the packs into the tree and onto his branch, clutching Kenobi close to his chest in an effort to keep them both from falling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure that Obi Wan could feel his heart beating like a drum beneath his ribcage as they watched with bated breath as the droids passed nearly exactly below them. Had the packs still been there… Anakin’s grip on Kenobi tightened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi could feel the waves of adrenaline-induced panic coming off of Anakin. The man himself was not far from the same feeling. With his ‘saber, Kenobi wasn’t afraid of much. But a mission like this, where he couldn’t fight back? Where so much rode on not being discovered? Kenobi shivered and leaned more heavily on Anakin, before realizing what he was doing. Suddenly the air felt significantly more muggy, but Kenobi refrained from jerking away lest the movement give them away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he reached his mind out to Anakin’s. They held a weak bond, about the same as any Jedi would have to their companions in the temple, but it was enough. The Jedi sent his partner a wave of calm, trying to keep both their minds focused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin reached back, letting the feeling encompass the both of them as he relaxed his grip on the other Jedi. Perhaps it was just the fact that their Force bond was opened for probably the first time, but Anakin felt almost… intoxicated by the proximity of the other man. For the first time since hastily scaling the tree, he was suddenly aware of just how close they were, chest pressed against his back and Anakin’s arms looped loosely around Kenobi’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the last of the droids disappeared into the surrounding woods, Anakin released his partner, avoiding eye contact as he dropped to the ground. He didn’t know what the odd cocktail of emotions beating against his chest was, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know he wasn’t supposed to be feeling them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin?” Kenobi’s voice startled Anakin out of his head, and his eyes snapped up to meet the others’. “Are… you all right?” There was genuine concern in Obi Wan’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kriffing hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anakin hadn’t been shielding his thoughts! The wonderfully warm connection the two of them had shared for the span of a few heartbeats was suddenly shut off, and the walls around Anakin and Kenobi’s minds were back and strengthened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s reply was harsh, eyes once again averted. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please leave it at that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he begged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- well, I didn’t mean anything by it, I just felt somethi-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shot him a pointed glare. “That’s odd, because I didn’t feel anything.” The message was clear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drop the subject.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kenobi’s face fell, then hardened, and Anakin almost caught himself feeling bad about it. He searched for something to say, anything, to make Kenobi’s face go back to normal. It wasn’t that he cared, just- he didn’t want a cranky partner for the duration of their mission on Ques.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take watch from here, you rest.” A small pause, then Anakin added on tentatively. “Glad you didn’t get shot. That would’ve… been very hard to explain to the council.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi Wan let out a short bark of laughter then quickly covered his mouth, as if even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was surprised the sound had escaped. “Very touching Anakin, thank you. I’m sure the Council appreciates it as well.” And with that, Obi Wan turned on his side and began to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much, but it was his duty after all. So why did Anakin’s heart beat faster when he saw the small smile appear on Obi Wan’s face at his words?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And why, when the other man was drifting off, did he find his sleeping form so fascinating? Why did he find himself studying the features of the other man’s face, marvelling at how gentle he appeared when not awake, rather than monitoring the woods around them? Emotions unnamed tried to force their way to the surface yet again, but Anakin shoved them down like they were poison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenobi</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was talking about. His rival, the annoyingly straight-minded rule follower that Anakin couldn’t stand the mere mention of. Anakin couldn’t come up with a reason why he would be feeling this way, so instead he avoided thinking about it at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, he wished that this mission would go faster. He spent the rest of the night at odds with himself, waiting for the morning’s light to appear and trying to burn holes through the trees around them with his gaze. And yet, as he caught himself looking yet again at Obi Wan’s resting form… he almost wished the light would stay away a little longer</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Art Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait! I got MAJOR art block and had to restart this like 15 different times? Yeah. Anyway! Hoping to get these regularly in between each chapter, but we'll see? Next chapter is in the works, hopefully will be done soon. Stay tuned, and any comments/constructive criticisms are welcome per usual!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Landing scene from chapter 2</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Things Get Uncomfortable. Extremely So.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ohhhh boy this was a fun one to write. Thanks for all the views, please leave kudos/ comments if you’d like, they really motivate me! Constructive criticism welcome &lt;3 Enjoy the shitshow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning came, eventually, and Anakin and Obi Wan continued on their way. Both of them seemed to have unusually heavy shields up, but other than that there was no allusion to the odd moment the two had shared that night. Anakin felt both relieved and strangely disappointed about the fact. No- just relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence between them remained until Anakin had had enough of the mud, heat, and quiet, his frustration mounting with each step forward into the mud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Force</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think my clothes are forever going to be stained brown.” Anakin groaned, wrestling his boot out of a particularly nasty section of the muck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan let out a chime of laughter, eyes crinkling up around the edges in mirth, the smile oddly contagious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least yours were a darker color to begin with. White was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the color to go with.” Kenobi gestured to his own robes, absent-mindedly and quite futilely picking at some of the mud caked there. “It’ll help with camouflage, perhaps. Not that anything will make a huge difference when hiding </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> tall ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin gave the other man a little shove in retaliation, having finally retrieved his boot. “You’re just jealous of my height. Tell me, how does it feel looking up to me?” Anakin angled his head upwards, chin jutting out. “Not that it’s a bad view, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi raised a brow, shouldering the pack into a more secure position. A tinge of red laced his pale skin, likely from trudging around all day in the heat. “You flatter yourself Anakin. The view is </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> better when one looks down here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Anakin’s turn to laugh, casting a glance at his companion. An easier silence resumed, one with much less awkwardness and unease resting in it. While they continued, Anakin found his mind drift to topics it ordinarily wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Topics like, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the view down there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi was shorter than Anakin, but he could easily see strength in his stature. Anakin knew from previous (similarly forced) missions that under all those layers of clothing, Kenobi was all muscle and sinew. It was hard not to be, when a young Knight such as himself was so frequently in battle. Physically, the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> very attractive, something that no doubt had helped him in many a negotiation. Not that Anakin found himself subject to such… desires. His type was far more leaning towards the feminine. Slender, long hair, big eyes. Yes, nothing like Kenobi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-nakin? Are you listening?” The lightly accented voice of Kenobi pulled him out the strange rabbit hole of thought he had found himself in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was… strategizing.” Anakin let the words fall from his lips with the ease of a practiced liar, something he knew he should fret more about, but couldn’t bring himself to feel bad over. White lies had never hurt anyone significantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan quirked an eyebrow, perhaps sensing something was off about the statement, but continued on. “I think we should be reaching a small scavenger village soon. I propose we stop in, ask some questions, then move along. The settlers here aren’t known to be unfriendly, and we might be able to rent a room or something where we can plan without… well without having to haul ourselves up a tree because we see some droids coming.” The twinkle in his eye was hard to miss, the auburn-haired knight clearly enjoying the little dig he had given Anakin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little bastard, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all the same, Anakin found himself wondering just why he had disliked Kenobi in the first place. Perhaps it had been the very nature of the trips. The other missions he had been tacked on to were diplomatic, the council throwing out some poodoo about why Anakin should be there when Kenobi and his former master, Qui Gon, would have made a much better pair. Stuffed up in some meeting with Kenobi, watching him talk his way into some agreement or another, had solidified the man as the council’s golden boy in Anakin’s eyes. Just some new knight with a rod up his- well, you know- trying to please the council like everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But seeing Kenobi here, in the field? Well, he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>terribly</span>
  </em>
  <span> unpleasant then, was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I have to wonder if you’re ignoring me on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had zoned out again. “Village, questions, room? Right. Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Not that  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>love sleeping on slightly soggy ground mind you.” Aankin flashed a grin, Kenobi doing the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d think you like slightly soggy ground more than the mud I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were going to faceplant into. Perhaps you need a reminder?” Kenobi’s gaze flickered to the mud they had been trudging in, then back up to Anakin’s eyes, feigning seriousness. Once again, that eyebrow quirked upwards in an expectant manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The golden-haired man simply let out a huff, kicking at the surface of the slippery expanse. “Force help you if you bring that up to the council, Kenobi. I’ll put mud in your bed for a week!” He tried to sound vaguely threatening, but the idea of shoveling mud into Kenobi’s bed like a disgruntled youngling trying to get back at a peer was laughable even to Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And apparently, also to Obi Wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi chortled, bringing a hand up to cover his rapidly fading facade of a chiding peer. “Oh but of course, I’ll simply tell them that you managed to locate the dry ground using interesting methods- truly bringing new meaning to the words ‘facial recognition’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin sputtered indignantly, adjusting his pack as the two continued forwards at an alarmingly slow rate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Low blow, Kenobi.” He shot back, at a loss at how to deal with this suddenly delightfully snippy knight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the lull in the conversation, he was once again reminded of the wonderful hiking conditions the two were in. He was glad that the village was growing closer, he couldn’t spend another </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this mud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though oddly enough, with all the sarcastic quips and biting retorts, the journey wasn’t looking quite as bad as the day before. At least Artoo wasn’t sending him a string of cusses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again, at least it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sand</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin shuddered at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dusk, outskirts of the scavenger village</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo skirted the outskirts of the village carefully, eying the out-of-place structures that seemed to have sprung from another planet. And, quite possibly, they had. Amongst the rickety rows of haphazardly cobbled-together houses and stores, a handful of shinier, sturdier buildings had emerged. Buildings that looked like their materials had come from off-world. Buildings that looked…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seperatist</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The hiss of a voice from Anakin’s side caused the man to jump, hand flying to his saber before remembering it was only Obi Wan. And the man was right, the buildings seemed to be of Seperatist origin, though strangely uninhabited. Which was to be expected, really, since the majority of Seperatist forces weren’t the type to habituate anything. The question was, how long had these been standing? And more importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why were they here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Anakin wasn’t stupid, they had already run into some droids, he knew for certain there was substantial Seperatist activity going on here. It was their job to find out just how much, and why, then report back to the council on what to do next. But he hadn’t expected their reach to be quite as large as it clearly was. The main base they had gathered intel about was still a distance away, so clearly either they had originated here and moved to a more desirable location, or their forces were so large that they required more space and had made room here. Anakin sincerely hoped it was the first option, as the second didn’t bode well for their ship back in the woods. Anakin was suddenly glad they had landed so far away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Seperatist-inhabited or not, the two of them needed to explore. If they couldn’t rest in the scavenger village, then they would at least be gathering some intelligence on the structures, and productivity was key. The less amount of time they spent there, the better their chances of getting out undetected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan motioned wordlessly for them to move in on the village, the two of them opting for a more subtle change of clothes before they had approached the settlement, leaving mud-stained garbs in the treetops (hey, if a hiding place worked, it worked. And it was better than abandoning the garments permanently, he knew that Obi Wan had a habit of losing his cloak and probably should at least attempt to keep it for one mission). They had chosen more civilian-based clothes, their appearances ragged, yet the clothes themselves sturdy and comfortable. Still, even Anakin could admit they were a far cry from seamlessly fitting in with the rest of the planet’s inhabitants. Little was known about the residence of Ques, probably because there was little to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But once in the streets, there were far more pressing matters than the type of clothing they were wearing. They had noted a handful of droids marching around from the outskirts, but now it was clear what their function was. Every so often at random, a droid would signal out a villager from the dozens of them passing by and ask to see identification. It seemed so oddly inexplicable for such a backwater planet as Ques, and it left Anakin wondering just why they would need such security, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why they were so brazenly occupying a planet in Hutt space</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A bad feeling settled in Anakin’s stomach like a stone, and it was only when he felt the grip of his companion’s hand in his forearm that he returned to the task at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A worried look from Obi Wan had him responding with a reassuring smile almost before he registered that kriffing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mr. Follow the Code Over Everything, the poster of ‘there is no emotion, there is peace’, had just shot </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> a worried look. If the droid presence wasn’t weird enough, then this was tipping the bucket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This day couldn’t get more off-putting if it tried. Strangely, Anakin had a feeling that he would be eating his words in the very near future. Around them, the force thrummed with a gentle, yet persistent unease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A two fingered motion later, and they were walking through the streets, avoiding eye contact with others and dodging the occasional group of droids when they saw them. Until the droids saw them first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halt, you two! Let us see your forms of identification.” A cold fear settled in Anakin’s stomach yet again, and a glance at Kenobi affirmed that the other knew that there could be no good outcome from showing Republic ID at a place like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why hadn’t they accounted for this! The council had left them woefully unprepared for this mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear me? Identification is required!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, Anakin’s had was wrapped around Obi Wan’s wrist in a death grip, and the two were sprinting away as fast as they could. Behind them they could hear the droids in pursuit, parting the crowds easily as they brandished their blasters, the sounds of their mechanical feet hitting the harder-packed earth sending a trill of panic-spiked adrenaline down Anakin’s spine. Quickly, Anakin’s sights landed on a gap between the shoddy buildings. He pulled them both into the dark shadows of the houses, before realizing with dread that they nudged up against one of the Seperatist buildings, offering an impenetrable wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin could hear the droid’s mechanical steps coming ever closer to the alleyway where they stood, half hidden in the shadows. There was no way out, blocked by a wall no force-jump would get him over fast enough. They were running out of options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he got one of the worst ideas ever. An idea that might not even work, but it was the only idea coming to the man's mind, and suddenly Anakin was turning towards Obi Wan, an odd gleam in his eyes, and before Obi Wan could open his mouth to ask what was happening, Anakin’s hands were in Obi Wan’s tunic, fisting the fabric as he slammed the other Jedi into the wall, his face a mere few centimeters away. His lips brushed Obi Wan’s lightly, hips pressed against hips as he pinned him to the wall. Their weak bond was broken open at their touch, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Force </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin saw</span>
  <em>
    <span> sparks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His forehead pressed against Obi Wan’s breath ghosting over the other man’s features as he took a ragged breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This better work or I’m sticking myself through with a lightsaber</span>
  </em>
  <span>, came a fleeting thought, before Anakin fully committed to the charade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss. It was deep and passionate, rough and strangely possessive. Lips met lips in a furious crash, Obi Wan letting out a soft gasp as Anakin’s hand ran through Obi Wan’s hair, taking a fistful and using it to angle his head back, exposing his neck. The other hand dropped into Obi Wan’s garments, skirting the outline of his waist with hungry fingers as they grew closer and closer to Obi Wan’s inner thigh. Obi Wan was pliable, loose under Anakin’s hands, his own exploring the terrain underneath Anakin’s shirt with delicious movements, as precise as when he scanned his surroundings on missions. Anakin wanted the moment to last forever, Anakin wanted to leap away from the man like he had been burned, Anakin could feel the conflict rising in him, churning in his chest like-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… just two lovebirds over here, all clear. Let’s move on to the next sector.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger Roger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mechanical voice of the droid interrupted their passionate meeting, reminding Anakin just why he was pinning Obi Wan against a wall in some secluded alley of the scavenger’s small village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as quickly as Anakin had imposed himself on the other Jedi, Obi Wan was released. A confused haze came over his eyes, face red as blaster fire and usually perfect hair a mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin felt heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach, his physical body aching for more while his mind struggled to close the white-hot connection between the two of them. A part of him wanted to leave it open, let everything he was thinking run through it..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t feeling these things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all stemming from desire, not any true feeling. Anakin didn’t care for the other man, no more than he cared for any other Jedi in the temple. He was only using the kiss as a disguise to get them past the watchful eyes of the droids, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nothing more. Hell, he didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kenobi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Anakin what in the kriffing </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that?” The worlds tumbled out in the air the moment the march of the droid’s feet disappeared. “I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin cut the other man off with a raised hand, straightening his garments and running his viable hand through his now mussed up hair, avoiding eye contact like his life depended on it. Perhaps in that moment it did, because there would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>no living with the levels of embarrassment he felt at that exact moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That got us past that patrol, but I doubt it’ll get past the next. We need to find somewhere better to hide, or we’re going to get caught.” His voice sounded rough, harsh, even to Anakin’s ears. “It’s all I could think of in the moment. Just a distraction.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan cleared his throat, something in his eyes shifting. He seemed….hurt, something flashing briefly through those bright blue depths before nothing but icy chill remained. Anakin was sure he had imagined it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Y-yes. Well, follow me. I think I have an idea.” His voice was curt and cold, and Anakin did not miss the bite that they held beneath the surface. A pang of guilt passed through his chest before he dismissed it, on the grounds that model Jedi Kenobi would never have reason to feel hurt at- well, honestly Anakin had no idea what to call the little ‘distraction’ his mind had come up with. But regardless, Anakin was reassured in the knowledge that to Kenobi, he was nothing more than a reckless, self-centered idiot that he had been forced to work with. That much Obi Wan has said himself, and was sure to mention many times over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man turned to exit the alleyway, his fingertips absentmindedly touching his lips as the furious red blush faded from his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any… reaction that Anakin’s body had in relation to the kiss was purely physical, at least of that he was sure. Kark, he was going to have the time of his life trying to explain that to the council. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes Master Yoda, I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did </span>
  <em>
    <span>pin Kenobi to a wall and make out with him- but it was just to get past some droids, I swear!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, that was sure to be an interesting Council meeting indeed. Anakin winced at the thought</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Art Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Turns out this pose is extremely hard to draw :,)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Duo Makes a Rookie Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is gonna be a little plot heavy, bear with me kthanks. I actually ~planned ahead~ and there's some fun moments coming up, so yay for that? Anyway! Thanks for giving this a hit, and if you like it kudos are always hugely appreciated guys &lt;3. Concrit is also more than welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi Wan led the both of them to one of the seedy looking motels (if they could even pass as motels) that they passed, luckily making it in the door undetected by the droids. Anakin had a feeling that Ques had a lot of shady offworlders pass through, backwater though the planet may seem. It was the perfect blend of inconspicuous, unimportant, and downright unpleasant, no doubt a breeding ground for people wanting to cool off or start a new life away from prying eyes, while simultaneously repelling anyone of high enough status to pose a threat to settling. This was a planet you went to if you wanted to disappear. The locals didn’t seem like the type to ask too many questions, no doubt used to odd characters appearing out of nowhere. And those whose gazes seemed to linger a bit longer than they needed to? Well, a quick wave of the hand and subtle suggestion had them on their way, the memory of the strange duo forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly enough, even with the obvious Seperatist activity, their credits were accepted and they managed to secure a halfway decent room for the night. It seemed that money was money here, and the shady receptionist wasn’t going to pass up credits from any source. Another ‘suggestion’ later, and the Jedi were out of the innkeeper's thoughts and most </span>
  <em>
    <span>assuredly </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of the records of the motel. The walk to their room seemed like the longest part of the entire journey, every inch of Anakin’s body sore and tired, yet simultaneously wired and tense for action. He needed a wall to his back or an actual bed, whichever came first. Unease permeated the Force around them, and it was unclear if it was a byproduct of the trouble they had just gotten themselves out of, or a warning of something to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door closed behind them with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Anakin found himself releasing a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding. Obi Wan had avoided meeting his eyes the entire time they had spent haggling with the owner, and he still didn’t meet his eyes now. Anakin foamed inwardly, it wasn’t like he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kiss the other man, yet he was still acting like Anakin had personally offended him or something. Surely he hadn’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> revolting to touch? The blond wouldn’t lie, the thought nagged at his pride a little, something that he found concerning. Merely two days ago he would’ve been equally as repulsed to have so much as patted the other on the back, much less </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. At the memory, his shields rose instinctively. Anakin definitely didn’t want any of those feelings escaping, especially when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t entirely sure what he was thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Look…” he began massaging his face with a gloved hand. “I...might</span> <span>have stepped a bit out of bounds there, I just- froze. I couldn’t think of anything else to do without us getting caught.” Anakin wasn’t entirely sure if he believed what he was saying, but Obi Wan seemed to at least consider it. After a moment’s pause, where Kenobi’s face stayed carefully blank, he seemed to make up his mind about something and opened his mouth to speak. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are without a doubt the most unorthodox Jedi I have ever met.” came the unamused response, Obi Wan’s face still deadpan. But there was a certain upwards crinkle at the edges of his eyes that made Anakin proceed with his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better to be unorthodox than boring, hmm?” His usual cocky, overconfident grin in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me boring, Anakin?” Kenobi quirked a brow, having the gall to look downright offended by Anakin’s words. “I’ll have you know that just because I may be more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>orthodox</span>
  </em>
  <span>, doesn’t mean that I can’t bring a certain flair to my work. Unlike you, whose idea of spicing a mission up is running headfirst into danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. The question is, what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna do about it?” The playful deul of words had lightened the mood significantly, and Anakin felt the leftover adrenaline from escaping droid detection finally leave his system. “All I’m saying is given the choice between debating what I should do all day and just doing it, I’d take the latter in a heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that much is clear.” came his sarcastic drawl. “You rarely seem to think more than a heartbeat ahead, leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> or some other unfortunate Jedi to run backup on you. Truly a genius strategy.” Though normally such words would sting, Kenobi seemed to be… well he seemed to be joking. Or at least not speaking with the intent to chastise. Anakin could get used to this Kenobi— not that he would ever admit it. Besides, it was no use getting acquainted with him when Anakin knew well that after they got off this Sith-damned planet made out of mud and droids, they probably wouldn’t go on another mission together for quite some time, and… he was sure they would both be glad for the break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well Kenobi would anyway, clearly he found Anakin the opposite of desirable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anakin thought darkly. Storm clouds gathered in the force around Anakin, the thread-thin connection between the two of them suddenly vibrating under tension. With no small amount of effort, Anakin sighed, doing his best to release his emotions into the swirling force around them. The intrusive thought was concerning at best, and Anakin didn’t have the time or the energy to consider the implications of his own subconscious. Obi Wan was just an annoying knight who had managed to get inside of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The rest of the evening passed in a much more comfortable fashion, both of them settling down for bed early in preparation for the fast approaching morning. Tomorrow, they would head for the base their original intel had told them about and hopefully finish up their recon so they could finally go</span> <span>home. Anakin had never in his life hated a planet more.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later in the night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was fire, molten rock, a heat so intense it hurt to breathe. Clouds of sulfur and ash, ash in his mouth, ash in his hair, ash in his eyes, ash </span>
  </em>
  <span>everywhere</span>
  <em>
    <span>! And a hatred that burned just as fiercely, clouding the Force with such intensity that Anakin could feel nothing else. Raw power and pure pain coursed through his body, making his stomach churn and twist in a revolting manner. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The words were drawn out from his own mouth, spewing into the atmosphere with more sulfur than the entire planet could ever produce. Why was he saying that? Jedi didn’t hate! He was clawing at the ground, gasping for air, heat </span>
  </em>
  <span>unbearable</span>
  <em>
    <span>, heat </span>
  </em>
  <span>everywhere</span>
  <em>
    <span>, and why couldn’t he move his legs? Lava bit into his skin, fire dancing gleefully across his back, ash choking him, blinding him, burning burning </span>
  </em>
  <span>burning!--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin awoke with a gasp to the quiet of the room he and Obi Wan shared, his eyes rimmed in fear like a wild animal’s, damp curls pressed to his forehead and sheets twisted into knots. He could feel wetness on his cheeks and he realized he had been crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young knight drew in deep gasps for air, the Force around him suffocating in its intensity. It hadn’t been a dream. The thought entered his head unwelcomed, and Anakin knew it to be true. It hadn’t been a dream, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin. He could still feel the ash in his throat, choking him, restricting the airflow and Anakin couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe,</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh Force he could feel the fear and panic clawing at his chest again, the feeling of cinders in his lungs becoming more and more realistic until he felt like he was slipping back into the vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin? Anakin, are you ok?” Anakin’s wild gaze turned sharply in the direction of the voice to connect with Obi Wan’s, and he felt a torrent of emotions pass along their hair thin bond. The shock was evident on Obi Wan’s face, and mirrored in Anakin’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff kriff kriff, not to him!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin’s chest heaved more violently, the panic rising like bile once again to his throat. His mind raced, frantically attempting to throw up shields. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan seemed to snap out of a trance then, stumbling the last few steps between the two of them until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching out with steady hands to grasp Anakin’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Calm down, Anakin.” The words were pushed outwards with waves of calm along with them, lapping at Aanakin’s walls like a gently incoming tide. Anakin felt himself relax into them, his shields lowering enough to feel Obi Wan’s presence, steadfast and unshaking in comparison to Anakin’s volcano of emotions. Anakin’s head dropped to his shoulder, Obi Wan’s arms moving with hesitance to rest on his back. They stayed like that, for a few moments, until finally Obi Wan drew back. Aanakin’s heart ached at the sudden emptiness before he truly processed who exactly he had been hugging, and swiftly straightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened I just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another soft touch to his shoulder halted Anakin’s stumbling words, a sincerity in Kenobi’s blue eyes that caught and held the golden-haired man’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Anakin. Try to get some more sleep okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head violently, heartbeat increasing at the thought of falling back into his dreams. “I can’t. I-I can’t handle going back. You don’t understand what I saw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan appeared to consider this for a moment, before swinging his legs up on Anakin’s bed and turning on the light. A holobook seemed to materialize in his hands from out of nowhere, Obi Wan nonchalantly settling himself into the pillow as if he had been sleeping there all along. “I suppose I don’t. I’ve some reading to catch up on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get some rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anakin. If you start having another nightmare, I’ll be right here to wake you up. We can talk about it more in the morning if you feel like it, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it sound so </span>
  <em>
    <span>simple</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And perhaps it was, Anakin couldn’t be sure. What was his angle? How could he be so kind? Anakin would have never done anything like this for Obi Wan on any of their past missions, of that he was sure. Perhaps he was trying to one-up Anakin again, treat him like a child, demean him? But for the first time since the recon mission had begun, another thought entered his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he had misjudged the other man.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p><span>Maybe the constant stream of constructive criticism and referrals to different holobooks in the library hadn’t been intended to belittle him and rub in his face how much of a </span><em><span>perfect padawan</span></em> <span>Obi Wan was. Maybe Kenobi had honestly been trying to help him all this time.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin found himself falling asleep as he considered this new thought, Obi Wan a warm presence on the fringes of his consciousness, lulling him back to the dark curtain of rest as if it was the most natural thing. Everything was sure to be better in the morning. For now he could just close his eyes and bask in the comfort of knowing he was safe. Whatever his vision had been about could wait till morning, if it ever needed to be mentioned again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the dim wash of the lamplight, Obi Wan’s eyes stared mindlessly at the same sentence he had been on for the past half hour. His mind was occupied elsewhere, on the thin, golden tether that connected Anakin to him. Obi Wan had thought it only a little odd when it had first appeared, but now it was</span>
  <em>
    <span> different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Changing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The string that connected the two of them had nearly tripled in strength, now firmly fastened between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curious… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi Wan mused, gaze roving over Anakin’s sleeping form. When he wasn’t awake, the ever-animated Knight seemed so much younger than he was, and he felt the strong desire to protect the other man, make it so that no more harm would come to him, aging his features beyond their years. War had a tendency to do that. Both of them had spent their earliest days of knighthood discovering just how horrible the world could be. Obi Wan had grown up fast, and learned a few things. He had let a beard grow in, masking his young appearance as best he could to give him the air of a seasoned general to the public. He knew far too much about why Anakin’s face only seemed to mirror his true age when he slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan reached out a hand to brush back the curls that were plastered to Anakin’s forehead, but drew back sharply when Anakin shifted in his sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the strengthened bond, the Knight sent another wave of calm, settling Anakin back into a deeper sleep without thinking about what he was doing, nor about how using the bond seemed to only solidify it further. If the avoidance of the matter was intentional, well, nobody had to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Obi Wan didn’t mind it all that much. Such a thing couldn’t be permanent, anyway, and it seemed to be helping Anakin, did it not? Neither was attached to the other, that much was clear. There could be no harm in leaving the bond be, as long as they were on this mission. Obi Wan continued to ignore his datapad, meditating instead on the glowing tendrils of subconscious thought that radiated from Skywalker’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Most curious indeed...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night seemed to pass by quickly, Anakin’s dreams blessedly free from the fires of his first vision. At dawn Obi Wan roused the still soundly sleeping Anakin, earning a disgruntled moan in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had known how early Jedi would be forced to get up, I would’ve requested to go to the AgriCorps as a youngling.” He complained, pulling himself to sit upright, his face still shrouded in a sleepy haze. “Did you get some rest?” Obi Wan seemed impeccably well-groomed, almost annoyingly so. His beard seemed- Force, had he </span>
  <em>
    <span>trimmed it</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How long had he already been up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan avoided Anakin’s eyes, telling him all he needed to know without uttering a word. “Kriff Obi Wan, I won’t murder you the moment you close your eyes. You’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sleep more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I was catching up on the history of this planet and doing a little research, there were better things to do than sleep.” Obi Wan’s voice seemed nonchalant, but oddly strained, like he wasn’t telling the whole truth. Anakin wanted to press on, but he had made his point and they had bigger fish to fry. Both of them got busy redressing in the casual clothes they had worn the day before, the fabrics unfamiliar to Anakin’s skin. He was used to the rougher, heavier Jedi robes, not the civvie outfits someone had picked out for them before they had gone on this mission. They were different, but nice, and much better suited to trekking through the mud. And speaking of mud, it was through the muck once again for the both of them. They managed to avoid the droids on their way out of the settlement, with a few close calls, and retrieve the rest of their supplies on the outskirts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the coordinates they had been given for the base location came closer and closer, a foreboding sense of dread grew steadily around them. Anakin could feel the Force pressing in around him, whispering warnings of something to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel it too,” spoke Obi Wan as they took a break, leaning against the tangled root system of one of the trees. The forest had been thinning ever so slightly the closer they got to the base, the unnatural presence of the facility beginning to make its mark on the landscape. Stumps of trees became more and more frequent, no doubt the Separatists using them as a free, locally sourced fuel for their operations. Beyond that, scorch marks marred a couple of the trunks. It looked like not every occupant of the planet had taken to the presence of the base immediately, a fact that Anakin stored in his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is in that base, or going on in that base beyond what we think.” Obi Wan continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s a trap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s likely, though not certain. How they would know we were coming is beyond me, unless they have local spies that we didn’t notice.” Anakin scoffed at this. The two had been nothing but vigilant since the moment they had stepped foot in the scavenger settlement, it would have been nearly impossible to have spied on them. But nearly impossible wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that bothered Anakin immensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then should we change the plan? If they’re expecting us, if they know we’re here already… Well I don’t know if it would be worse to get captured, or have to face the council’s wrath if we ever escaped.” Anakin was mostly kidding, but then again Jedi Master Windu’s instructions had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>very clear</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be spotted, much less captured. And given Anakin’s track record for completing missions, one more mess-up could have him in serious trouble with the council. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan must have sensed his distress, because he sent Anakin a flash of calm-focus-regroup through their bond. “I think we need to continue, trap or not. If they already know we’re here, we won’t make it back to the ship without a fight. This way, at least we might have something useful if we make it back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young knight exhaled slowly, looking up at Obi Wan. “After you then.” A smile was on his face, but apprehension of what was to come dimmed the cheeky quirk that was usually present alongside it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been sent any sort of comforting emotion over a Force-bond since his padawan days, and to be on the receiving end now, from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan </span>
  </em>
  <span>no less, was mildly perturbing. It was odd, Anakin didn’t remember the strange temporary connection between them being so strong the day before. He knew having such an attachment (what’s more a growing one) would undoubtedly be frowned upon. But perhaps it would have its advantages on this mission, if they ever got split up. Any form of nonverbal communication was welcomed when covertness was the objective. Surely the council wouldn’t object to that, especially when Obi Wan was involved. A pang of the old resentment rose unexpectedly in Anakin’s mind, his fist tightening briefly before it passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could the council look down on anything that involved </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the model Jedi, golden boy of the republic? Anakin was certain that had Kenobi been the Chosen One, plucked from the sands of Tatooine and placed in a world of city lights and civilization, there would have been no debate about whether to train him or not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan </span>
  </em>
  <span>would’ve felt no fear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi Wan </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have accepted his new life without so much as blinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin knew it was unfair to put the other knight on a pedestal of perfection when he himself was so far from it, but it was hard not to. Anakin could admit to himself at least that perhaps he just wanted to focus on something other than his own shortcomings. Disliking Obi Wan for being everything that Anakin could never achieve was easy, something familiar to Anakin. He had done it for years on Tatooine, watching the other little kids his age run free on the streets of Mos Espa while he worked in Watto’s shop. Only then, it had been a gaze full of longing. Now, it was a look full of contempt. It was easier than turning inwards and dealing with the painful cloud of fear and anger that permanently took up space in his mind. Anakin had long since built strong walls around the raging storm of emotions, but from time to time they seeped through the cracks, making their way into his waking world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Obi Wan along the ridge, circling the base and using the cover of shrubs and any remaining trees that hadn’t been cut down to serve as fuel. The perimeter wasn’t as large as Anakin had initially expected, but… there was a lack of droid activity that Anakin would have expected from the area. He couldn’t see any guards around the facility, and the Force was growing increasingly more saturated with apprehension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” Anakin breathed, the two knights crouched so close they were touching in the undergrowth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan only gave a half-nod in response, indicating with his hand that they should move in. If the place was deserted, they needed to know why. Anakin felt the cold weight of dread settle on his chest, something in the back of his mind warning him of upcoming danger. And yet, they continued on. The blast doors were shut, but as Obi Wan kept watch, Anakin was able to tamper with the wiring system and get them open. The fact that no droids came by to stop them solidified both of their suspicions. Side by side, they entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was when all hell broke loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately as Anakin stepped inside, the Force swirled around him violently, screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>danger danger danger</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Anakin spun around, managing to just deflect the first of many blaster bolts before it hit him. They had been so stupid, walking confidently into a trap!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Obi Wan called out, droids emerging from thin air, blocking their exit with a wall of blaster fire. There was only one way to go, and that was deeper in. There was no choice. Anakin deflected bolts as they ran, Obi Wan covering the front as he covered their back. It was hard to angle his saber backwards, but he knew he could trust the other knight to lead the way while his attentions were occupied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps too occupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glance over his shoulder to see where they were headed was all it took in the end. Pain shot up and down his side, a yell of agony echoing in the passageway, stopping Obi Wan in his tracks while Anakin sunk to the ground, clutching his shoulder and side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could this have happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He found himself numbly thinking, the ground hard and cold in contrast to the white-hot pain he could feel pulsing through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he survived this, Mace Windu was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A face swam into view above Anakin’s prone form, piercing blue eyes demanding all his attention while the face screamed something at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was very real fear in those blue eyes, but why seemed to be escaping Anakin’s comprehension like a bar of wet soap in his hands. The harder he tried to hold onto it, the easier it slipped through his fingers. Anakin rather liked that shade of blue, it was beautiful. He decided that he could stare at those eyes for a long time and not get bored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi Wan’s hands reached for his own, clutching them like his life depended on it and snapping Anakin to the present. Anakin wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, tell him not to worry, he was all right. But the pulsing, painful warmth in his shoulder seemed to be calling him to close his eyes instead. It didn’t seem like such a bad idea, after all. His eyelids fluttered shut, and the last sensation he remembered was strong hands beneath his knees and back, and the feeling of being lifted into the air. His head lolled to the side, resting against a solid warmth as the blackness enveloped him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Art Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the unexplained hiatus folks! Finished up school and then started my summer job, so things got a little hectic. That coupled with the notorious crippling doubt in my writing/art skills that comes with being a fanfic writer, and I've also been working on another obikin story (this time an AU)... well. It's been a lot. I've planned this one out a lot better tho! Hopefully chapters will be a little longer. Thanks for those who stuck around, support means everything &lt;3 and to the one anon who asked if I was gonna continue, bc honestly I wouldn't have but they made me glance over my drafts and decide to continue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Chapter 4 late night hug scene. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>